Heaven Forbid
by Stephy08
Summary: Bella lives with Charlie an abusive drunk who beats Bella daily. What happens when the Edward Masen and his family move in next door. Will he find out her secret? -All Human-
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO HERE IT GOES HOPE YOU LIKE IT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ONLY STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. **

I looked in the mirror and slowly put on the anti-bacterial ointment. I let out a long sigh. Charlie had come home drunk from the station again.

_God did I have that music on? _I questioned myself in my head as I put the lid back on the clear mint smelling ointment.

**FLASHBACK**

I was playing one of my mothers compositional CD's while I was cooking Charlie's dinner. This is his favorite dish hopefully he won't come back wasted. I hummed along to my favorite part loudly.

Then all of a sudden my face was being hit my Charlie's large hand. I had been so lost in the music that I didn't notice Charlie's arrival.

"What the fuck do you think you're you little scank! Playing her music in this house! She left! She's gone! And it's all your fault you little cunt!

I could feel the tears begin to form as I heard my father once again tell me it was my fault Renee had left us. I knew it was my fault.

I simply was a disappointment. I should have been prettier I should have been nicer. I shoul-

I was brought back down my Charlie's big hand coming into contact with the right side of my face once again.

"You little slut! You're the biggest mistake ever!". He said this as he tangled his fingers in to my mahogany colored hair. The tears broke free and left a warm trail as they snaked there way down my cheek.

"You want me to give you something to cry about", his breath hot and smelling like strong vodka fanned across my face.

"Cry about this", then so fast that I didn't even see him I was on the floor clutching my stomach as a sharp pain spread from my center to the tips of toes then back up to my hairline. Then Charlie was kicking my sides. Fast. Hard. After the fourth he simply straitened his posture grabbed his dinner and headed for the living room.

Only when I heard the T.V. on did I let the tears come out and silently slip down my cheeks. I was on the floor with my hands and legs spread. I turned my head slightly to the side so that the cool marble of the floor touched my burning cheek.

"Mommy", I whispered.

**End flashback**

I closed the medicine cabinet and washed my hands then slowly headed out the bathroom door. I walked down the hall to my room and slowly closed the door behind me. I turned around slowly and listened to the sound of the television before I let out a long sigh.

I walked over to my window and stared out at the cloud covered black sky. I cracked the window open a bit to get the smell of the night before the rain made its appearance. The sound of tires on the gravel distracted my gaze at the sky. I saw a large U-Haul with a Volvo attached to it though its color was undetectable because the night was so dark, a motorcycle that looked like it was worth more than the house payment, and then a BMW black I think. New neighbors? I was far too much in pain to really care, I just wanted to sleep.

I turned my back to the window and walked to my drawer and got my tank top and boxers out from the second drawer then my body lotion out from the first drawer.

I turned to the window and slowly started to undress first my removing my shirt. I winced in pain as I felt a sharp pain in the center of my stomach and even more pain on my sides. I continued to remove my shirt but stopped because of the pian.

_You deserve this remember. Its your fault your in this situation _I thought as I removed my shirt all the way off fast pain knocking all of my breath out of me and I slowly started to cry again. _You brought this on your self remember! You deserve it!_

I slowly brought my hand down to the front of my jeans and flicked the button free then slowly unzipped them and then slowly started bringing them down until I had them completely off.

I turned for my lotion and slowly made my way to my bed a sat down. I squeezed the lotion into the palm of my hand, raised my leg, and spread the cool mixture all over my legs.

Suddenly my door busted open.

" You slut!" Charlie yelled at me and stomped over to my bed and picked me up my the hair.

"Charlie stop please. I'm sorry!"

"Slut! Whore! Stupid ass cunt dressing in front of the window!"

"Charlie I'm sorry I didn't know"

"I'll teach you sorry bitch"

I looked out of the window with fright. What I saw took whatever remaining breath I had away. I saw the most beautiful angelic face. A guy around my age with gorgeous wind tousled bronze colored hair and magnificent emerald green eyes. He stood frozen in front of his window shock, confusion, and fear all present in his beautiful eyes. Even in this situation I was deeply embarrassed that I was only clad in my bra and panties.

Then I was brought back my Charlie as he grabbed the back of my head and rammed it into the wall. **Once. Twice. A third. A fourth. A fifth.** Then I was on the floor blood surrounding my head. I lay there then Charlie kicked my side once more. I whimpered.

Then I heard Charlie grumble bitch and he left my room.

Then out of nowhere I don't know how the beautiful bronzed hair boy was beside me. I was confused was I finally dead. The angel stroked my cheek. Pain across his beautiful face as he looked at the blood in his hand.

I wanted to tell him to leave me alone. I wanted to tell him to leave because if Charlie found him here he would with out a doubt kill him/ I wanted to tell him these things but I couldn't find the energy to move my lips. All I wanted to do now more than ever was to sleep. So instead I just cried silently.

He caressed my cheek lightly and I shuttered not from pain but from pure pleasure. What was this angel doing to me? Was this heaven? Was I here so fast I must be because of the angel in front of me.

"Shhhhh don't cry please" he whispered softly.

Despite my thoughts of not being I moaned softly at the sound and smell of his voice.

So soft. So sweet. I could see that the angel blushed…just a bit.

"Shhhhh it'll be okay". He cooed.

"So pretty", I muttered before the darkness consumed me.

**(a/n) So what did you guys think was it crappy. I really hope you guys liked it. I'm already writing the second chapter. Question is to you want it? Please review and let me know your thoughts/ remember more reviews more chapters!!!!**

**So click on the bluish-purplish botton and review!!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Stephy08 **


	2. epov

**Well first I wanna say that you guys absolutely rock!!!! Thank you so much for your reviews and author/story/ favorite/favorite author alerts you guys are so great!!!! Well I'll stop now and let you get on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!**

Epov:

"Why do I always get stuck driving the damn U-Haul?!"

"Hmmm because Emmett won't drive anything other then his bike, and I wouldn't be caught dead driving a U-Haul".

"You think I wanna drive this thing".

"No, but you'd never say no to mom. You're too much of a sweetie", Alice teased in an annoying baby tone.

"I guess", I grumbled annoyed

"So are we almost there yet", Alice whined.

"Yah in about another hour"

"Edward…

"Yah"

"Do you think that you'll find someone special in Forks?"

"WHAT!?" I asked in disbelief

"yah…do you"

"I don't know Alice maybe. Why are you asking me?"

"Your missing something Edward and I don't know maybe a special someone will fill you", she said this all in a low ton that made her sound like she was in some sort of pain.

I looked at Alice and I could tell that she didn't really want to tell me this. But I guess she really had to. Her eyes looked so sad.

"What so you mean that I'm missing something"

"I mean you just always look so sad"

I stared at the road in front of me following my dad's car lights. I hated when Alice talked like this she made me sound so I don't know…weak. She needed to accept that there was really no one out there for me. At least not in my opinion. All the girls that I knew before that was interested in me were either after the family money, my looks, the popularity that came with dating one of the Masens, or trying to get with Emmett. I doubted that I'd ever find a girl for me. It simply was not in my cards. And that was just fine with me.

"Sorry", Alice mumbled in apology.

"its okay"

"Good"

"Alice, do you miss Jasper"?

"Yah I do. It really sucks that I had to leave in Charleston. I already miss him".

"So what did you guys finally decide on"

"We're gonna do the whole long distance thing. Neither one of us were ready to let go of each other".

If there was ever a young couple that I'd ever respect it would definitely me jasper and Alice. Since the first day that we had arrived in Charleston Jasper had taken to Alice almost immediately, they've been together now for al little more than a year now, and I honestly could not be happier for them. So young and already so in love.

"hey Edward I', gonna snooze okay I'm sleepy and talking about jazz only makes me depressed okay. Just wake me up when we get there"

"Okay"

"G-night"

I continued on driving and I would occasionally look through the review mirror and see of Emmett was still behind me. About another 45 minutes later we were finally in Forks. I called my dad on his cell phone.

"Hello"?

"Dad how much longer till we get to the house"?

"It's just outside the city Edward don't get inpatient now were almost here"

"Okay sounds good to me"

"Bye son"

"Bye dad"

Ten minutes later and we were driving down the street.

Hmmm Eclipse St. not a bad name I thought to myself. I followed my dad's car until he stopped in front of a large two-story red brick house with two humongous windows one I assumed was were the living room was and the other in front of the dining room area. I then quickly looked next door and saw a charming house that was quite big and basically looked liked our but was only one story.

I was eager to get inside and find the best room. So I turned off the uhaul, opened my door, grabbed my suitcase, and ran to the front door. I already had a spear key made so I quickly reached in my pocket and pulled it out inserting it into the lock I twisted it and waited for the click sound before I busted in quickly turning slightly to my left I found the light switch and flicked it on. I had to blink several times to get my self accustomed to the brightness, but then all to soon I head Emmett behind me. I knew that there was only one bedroom on the first floor because my dad had already told Alice, Emmett, and I that who ever got there first could have the room. I desperately wanted this room so that I could practice on the piano and not constantly having noises disturb me.

So I ran to the nearest closed door and opened it quickly. **NO! DAMN IT! IT WAS JUST A SUPPLY CLOSET!!! **I turned and saw Emmett eye balling a short hall near the living room on the left side of the house, but before Emmett could make a run for it I quickly got my bad and ran over to the hall as fast I could. I opened the door. **Yessss!!!!** Finally the room I flicked the switch and closed the door tightly behind me.

I turned around so that I could see what the room looked like. **OH MY GOD!** I froze. I stopped breathing. Started sweating. Right across from me through my window was an angel. I was sure of it.

She had beautiful mahogany colored hair that went to the middle of her back. The most beautiful face so angelic and clam. Heart-shaped. Pale. So wonderfully pale. A cute little button nose. Gorgeous full raspberry colored lips. I wish that I could see her eyes but they were closed.

The angel was facing towards me and I wondered if she opened her eyes if she would see me. **WELL NO DUH SHE'LL SEE YOU!! YOU'RE RIGHT INFRONT OF HER YOU PRICK!!! **The angel reached down to grab the hem of her forest green tank top. **Oh no what was she going to do!** She slowly started to lift her tank top up but then stopped so that it was blocking my view of her pretty face. I knew that I should try to be a gentlemen and turn away, but I couldn't turn away from her she was to beautiful.

She continued on lifting her top off and I could now see that her bra was a deep blue that looked so good against her pale skin that it could make a grown man stop breathing. I tried my best not ogle at her breast but I couldn't help my self. I was after all just a teenage guy. And I couldn't help to admire how her stomach was flat but still had a little extra flesh for softness.

She tossed her shirt to a side and my eyes traveled to her face once more. No. There were tears streaming down her beautiful cheek. What had caused the angel pain. A weird sensation tingled through my body and all I wanted to do was run to her and hold her tightly against my body and kiss all her tears away. **What why am I thinking like this!** She dragged her small hands to the button of her jeans and flicked them undone. Then slowly. Teasingly she pulled down her zipper and shimmied them off.

**Good Lord! **I could feel the heat in my face increase as I saw matching lace panties that hung low on her hips leaving a good amount of skin for my hungry eyes. The angel turned to the side slightly. And my breath got caught in my throat. She had red and deep purple bruises all along her sides. Then as she turned all the way around I saw black and greenish-yellow bruises on her back, and then a line of burn marks trailing down her spine ending at the top of the back of her panties. ** What! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN TO HER! **Furry burned through me, **who would ever lay a hand on an angel?**

She grabbed some lotion and sat down on at the end of her bed. This turned out to be no problem for I could see her entire room because her window was fairly large. She raised a leg and I nearly sank down to my knees, because all the way along her leg were bruises.

Then all of a sudden there was a man bursting in through her door. The man need less to say looked pissed off and boy was he huge. He walked over to the angel or a I suppose a better word would be stomped over. He grabbed a handful of her beautiful hair and yanked her up so that she was standing and yelled at her calling her a slut.

"Charlie stop please! I'm sorry"!, the angel cries out in fear and pain.

"Slut! Whore! Stupid cunt dressing in front of the window", I cringed at the sound of the man calling the angel such words. I tuned everything out. I was livid all I wanted to do was run over there and get him of the angel and tear him to shreds for touching the angel so meanly.

Then the angel looked directly out the window and at me. _Beautiful._ She had the most beautiful doe like chocolate brown eyes to my pain all that was written in those beautiful eyes was pure fear.

I saw the man grab the back of the angels head and slam her head into the wall five times before letting her limp body drop to the ground. I waited there in my room until the man left. Then unthinkingly I walked over to my window, unlatched it, and jumped out of it. I ran to her window. **Yes!** It was slightly open so that I could raise it up. I pushed myself up off the ground and in one move I landed on her floor with a low thud. I waited. But I heard nothing other than the shower running. _**Good**_ I thought. I looked down and there she was right in front of my feet I sagged down to my knees. _**Oh pleases still be alive**_, I begged. Her body was still, eyes closed and there was a pool of blood around her head. I grabbed her beautiful head gently in my hands and caressed her cheek. _**So soft. **_

Her eyes opened and she looked at me with so much fear. Did she think that I would hit her? Then all of a sudden she started to cry.

"Shhhhh don't cry please", I couldn't bear it if the angel cried because of me.

Then to my great surprise and satisfaction the angel let out a wonderful soft moan. And I couldn't help but to blush at that.

"It's going to me okay don't worry"

She stared at me with curious eyes for a while. I was trying my very damnest not to look at her body. I could feel the warmness and nakedness of her body as I held her. I looked at her eyes again.

"So pretty" she said and then closed her eyes.


	3. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Firstly I just really wanna say thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I got. I tried responding to all of them but all my e-mails failed, but I got it taken care of so if you review I'll most definitely respond!!! So here it is:**

**Waking Up**

"Oh no", I whispered. Was the angel dead? She couldn't be she looked as young as me and I was most definitely too young to die. She wasn't ready to die yet. Yet the angel lied lifeless in my arms.

**CRAP! **What do I do? I wanted to cover her up because I'm sure if she were awake she wouldn't appreciate it if I was holding her half naked and so close. I had to do something about the blood that seemed to be pouring out of her upper forehead and scalp. How do I stop the bleeding? I wasn't a doctor. But Carlisle was. No I couldn't do that I wasn't sure if anyone other than me now knew about the angel and the man who had beat her.

I quickly started to unbutton the black shirt that I was wearing. Tearing the sleeve off I wiped at her forehead until I could see exactly were the gash was. I saw it. It really wasn't that big, but she must have thin blood for it to just pour out the way it had. Plus head wounds bleed quite a bit. I ripped the other sleeve off and wrapped it around her gently lifting her head off my lap.

"ow", she whimpered

"Oh I'm sorry", I whispered back slightly in shock that she had already gained consciousness.

She grimaced. Her eyes were still closed. I continued slowly wrapping her forehead in my shirt to at least try and stop the bleed ing a bit.

I knew that I had to get the angel the proper gauze that I knew would be in my suitcase that was in my room which was right out the window, but I couldn't I wouldn't leave the angel here like this. In pain. Not properly treated. In danger of that man coming back.

So gently I stared to pull her up slowly until her cheek rested at the nape of my neck. I put my hands on her tiny waist and brought both the angel and I into a standing position. I was supporting all her weight and her face had moved upwards bit now.

"wha… are doing, the angel slurred.

"I'm going to take care of you".

"No please".

"You need it".

"Charl"

I needed her to wrap her legs around my waist so I could get her through the window making as littlie noise as possible.

"Shhhhh wrap your legs around my waist so I can get you through the window easier".

"No".

"Please you need gauze".

"But I can't feel my- she trailed off not being able to continue.

Darn it she can't feel her legs. I grabbed her ass in both my hands and lifted her feet of the floor and with one hand wrapped her leg around my waist.

"I think I can do it now", she whispered and wrapped her other leg around my waist. I didn't let go of her butt. I was scared that if she passed out again that she would fall. At least that was my excuse.

I walked over to the window. I stopped as I was about to put one leg out the window. The angel was breathing in my ear. Her warm sweet breath tickled my ear, and I could feel her soft lips right at the base of my ear. Then I felt something wet and deliciously warm at my earlobe and I moaned with pleasure.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" she said with fear in her voice.

Was she scared of me?

"It's okay." I continued out the window. I walked the short distance to my bedroom window and carefully opened the window door all the way open. Thank god the window was big enough to fit my whole frame. I stepped inside my room and set the angel careful on the wooden floor. I stood up strait and looked.

God she was so beautiful. Her stomach rose and fell slightly with every breath she took, and I could see a small mole right above her navel, one right above the top of her panties next to her hip bone, and one at the top of her right breast. She whimpered and I quickly went over to my suitcase and got the first aid-kit out. I kneeled by her head, carefully unwrapped the sleeve of my shirt and tossed it to the side, got out the disinfecting wipes and cleaned the wound.

"Ow… burns"

"I know sorry"

"Sokay"

"Good"

I tossed the wipe to the side and got out a bandage that looked like it would cover all the wound. I carefully applied the bad aid and cleaned some of the remaining blood from her forehead. There. Better. There was a knock at my door.

"Dude I got your bed for tonight", Emmett hollered at me. I walked over to the door and opened it but only a crack.

"Here", he said and shoved a box with tons of pillows and blankets staked on top at me.

"Thanks so much", I replied sarcastically.

"Pussy", he whispered.

"Bitch", I whispered back.

Normally I wasn't one to use these words but Emmett always had a way of making them slip out of my mouth with ease.

I closed the door and locked it. I set the box, blankets, and pillows on the floor. Hmmmm an air mattress. I grabbed the dark blue suede blanket and cover the angel with it noticing how it matched with her current attire. I opened the box and took out the queen sized mattress. I looked inside the box and found the air pump machine. Grabbing it and plugging the plug into the socket, connecting it, and then starting the pump.

I looked at the angel she looked so peaceful. Eyes closed. Chest rising. Up. Down. Slowly. I looked out of my window and into her bedroom. The light was till on and the window was all the way open. I knew that I had to go back, turn off the light, and close the window. I didn't want to leave the angel alone but the door was locked and I knew she would be safe here. I repeated the same process of getting out of my bedroom window and into her window again, but this time I was careful not to step on the pool of blood.

I was going for the light switch when I saw a pair of baby blue boxers with a butterfly on the waistband on the floor, I bent down to scoop them up thinking the angel might want them. I turned off the light climbed out the window making sure that I left only a crack available in case I needed to come back and get something for the angel. I walked back to my window, climbed in, and closed the window shut behind me making sure to lock it. By this time the bed was ready. I turned off the machine and made the bed with the blankets that Emmett had given me. The bed was clearly made for two and I didn't want the angel sleeping on the floor.

I knelt in front of the angel and pulled back the covers. From were I knelt I could see all the bruises that ran along her sides. I reached out and gently traced one particularly large bruise. What happened to her? Was this all by this man? **OBVIOUSLY!!!! **, I screamed at myself in my head. Then unthinkingly I traced a line from were the bruise started to the mole above her hip touching a bit of the lace with my index finger. Goosebumps sprang out all over her pale skin and I retracted my finger.

Slowly I took the angel in my arms bridal style and carried her over to the air mattress and then slowly set her down. I grabbed the boxers and held then out in front of me. Small. Hmmmm. I wonder if he starves her too. No. She looked like she was naturally like this. Because even though she was skinny I could see the very slight concaveness of her belly. It looked so soft and warm. I grabbed her leg reveling in the softness of it and put her leg through the whole and repeated it with the other leg. Then I grabbed the elastic waist band that now rested on her shins and started to pull them up. When I got closer to her were her panties started I stopped completely. Then quickly I pulled them up fast not wanting to invade her privacy any more than I already had by taking my time and doing it slowly like I wanted.

I stared at her still clad in only her bra. She was easily the most beautiful creature ever. Her rosy cheeks and full lips. The way her neck looked so soft that all I wanted to do was lean in and taste her. And then the way her hair looked like silk. I grabbed a pillow from the pile and set it next to the angles face. I kicked off my shoes, then my pants and sot up to turn off the lights. I knew that I could return the angel to her room now but I was far far far to afraid that the man would come into her room again. But then again that didn't mean that I had to sleep right next to her.

So I grabbed the pillow that was next to the angels face, grabbed a blanket and slept on the floor at the foot of the mattress.

"dad no please".

I looked up in surprise to hear the angels voice. Pain and fear etched hared in her voice., I crawled over to her.

"Ow dad no ow!!! Stop let go of me please daddy I'm sorry." I stroked her tense face and she relaxed under my touched. I smiled.

"hmmmm", she murmured before everything went silent.

I went back to my pillow and blanket and laid back down.

_So it was her dad that was doing this to her. Why? Why would he do that to the perfect angel? His own daughter. Why?_

It took be about an hour before I faded into a slow deep slumber.

**AND I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU THERE BUT THAT WOULD BE MEAN.**

**BPOV**

I woke to the sound oh light breathing. Where am I? I sat up slowly and looked around. Oh my God. It was the angel again. And there he was. Flawless. Pantless. Shirtless. Yummy. I licked my lips then I looked down. **WHAT THE FUCK!!!** I was only wearing a lace bra. One that I only wore because all my others were dirty. One that always remained at the bottom of that particular drawer. **OH GOD** the last thing I remembered wearing was this dumbass slut wearing wore like lace bra and the dumbass slut wearing whore like **matching **lace panties. And now I was wearing my boxers! **What the hell!** How did that happen. I quickly got up ignoring the sharp pain in my side and my head. I glanced down at the beautiful boy. He really was breathtaking. But I couldn't let myself think that way until I knew what had happened here since the last thing that I remember was the angel leaning over me and me moaning. **Howww embarrassing!**

I looked out his window and I could see that he had a clear view of my bedroom. Stupid new neighbor! I looked down again. Beautiful, hot, yummy, breathtaking new neighbor.

I had to get out of here! Fast! I opened his window as far out as it would go and got out. Before I knew it I was in my room. I closed the window tightly making sure that it was all the down. I went to turn the light on, but I stepped into a pool of blood. Hold your breath! Hold your breath! I looked down. Everything except for the hell of my left foot was completely covered in my blood.

"Ewww", I wined in disgust. I hoped over to a pile of towels and grabbed one of the dirty ones, and wiped all of the blood off being careful not to breath through my nose. Once I was done with that I tossed onto the pool of blood. I'd clean it later.

Walking over to my bed I grabbed my gray tank top and put it over my shoulder while I reached back and unhooked the clasp on my bra and shrugged it off. Hmmm that added a bit of relief._ Not really,_ I thought to myself. I grabbed my tank top and put my arms through the wholes and pulled on the hem until it rested right at the hem of my boxers. I crawled onto my bed and got under the cover and tried to get comfortable. Ugh! I looked over at my nightstand. Great it's 11:37. I better get to bed. Tomorrow was Monday and I had an oral report in American Lit. So I snuggled under the blankets and tried to push out the bubbling questions in my head. Finally falling asleep at 12:15.

"_This town is cold enough_

_I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move_

_I'm shaking off the rust"_

I turned over and put my hand over the snooze button. I had dreamt about the angel last night. The angel and me to be exact.

In my dream me and the angel were kissing. And his hands seemed to be touching every part of my skin at once. Our tongues collided with each other and I played the submissive role as he dominated the kiss. But then Charlie came in through the door and- well that's were the dream ended.

I got out of bed and stretched heading for my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and pale blue V neck lace shirt with heart shaped buttons and an empire waist, and a pair of silver flats. There now my head didn't look like it had been bashed in a wall.

"_Something is scratching_

_Its way out_

_Something you want_

_To forget about_

_No one expects_

_You to get up_

_All on your own with_

_No one around"_

I ran over to my cell phone slightly out of breath.

"Hello"?

"Bella"?

"You called be remember Rose", I replied slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, ya almost ready?"

"Yup just about"

"I'll be there in a few"

"Kay", then I flipped my phone shut.

I looked in the mirror for the first time. There was a large band-aid on my forehead. How did that get there? Was it the angel? I had to get ready I'd think about this later. My hair was tangled so I just put it up in a messy, but still pretty bun. I looked out my window and saw that my view of his room was similar to the one he had of my room. Hah! Now were even on that part. The beautiful boy wasn't in his room. Hmmm I wonder were he went? NO!!! I scolded myself. You don't even know him. And somehow you ended up in his bead… or air mattress. WHATEVER! You were in his room. He was probably thinking how he just moved in and already had the girl next door in BED!!! I didn't have time to think about this, it was going to be a long day at school. I grabbed my backpack and slug it over my shoulders.

**Beep Beep **

Rosalie's here.

I walked down the stairs only stumbling twice, and made my way out the door. Rose waited for me in her red BMW. I locked the deadbolt on the door and made my way over to the car. While I was getting in my shirt rose a little bit, revealing the skin of my side to Rosalie.

"Dammit Bella"

"WHAT?" She lifted my blouse higher and touched the bruise making me flinch.

"Bella, you have to put a stop to this"

"Rose it was my fau-

"Shut up! It is not your fault Bella. None of this is any of your fault. Not Renée leaving. Not Charlie hitting you. None of it. Renée left when you were six. Six Bella, if he's not over it yet then that's his fault."

"Rose! Okay I get it. We can talk about this later. We need to get to school.

I never really knew why be and Rosalie were friends. But was glad we were. She was needless to sat the most prettiest girl in Forks High and all the boys lusted after her but Rose says she doesn't want a boy. So she solo for now.

Before I knew it we were at the school and Rose parked in her usual spat and we both climbed out of the car.

I was putting on my backpack when Rose said

"Good God"

"What", I looked at were she was staring and saw a guy probably a senior like Rosalie. He was tall and VERY muscular, and he had the cutest face. Complete with curly brown hair and dimples.

"Dibs", Rosalie muttered.

"Seriously", Rose never liked the guys from school.

"Yah, he's…he looks…different."

That he does", I agreed with.

"Bella"

"Hmmm"

"Who's that guy"

"What guy?"

"The one walking towards you"

I looked away from Nacho Libre over there and followed Rose's gaze. **FUCK!!! **It was the angel again. The one from last night. I looked at his face and almost went to my knees. He was walking my way so gracefully and the wind was laying with his hair in the best way possible. All the girls couldn't help but to stare as he made his way towards me. But the look on his face mad me confused. He wasn't smiling like I thought he would be, knowing that he had me in his room half naked the night before. But instead his face looked sad and scared. He stopped right in front of me. I only knew this because I could see the front of his shirt. It was a polo. White. With a navy moose on the upper right. I swallowed hard. The scent coming off him made my mouth go dry.

"Bella say something", Rose hissed in my ear.

I looked up at him to find that he was looking down at me. He swallowed. I only knew this because I could see his Adam's apple move slightly up and down.

He was perfect. Beautifully pale but still tan at the same time! How could that be? Mesmerizing beautiful green eyes. I looked at his beautiful lips. Full. Pink. Perfect. SHIT! He seemed to be looking at my lips as well.

Rose was looking back and fourth between me and the beautiful boy.

**RPOV**

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS!** This guy and Bella were just staring at each other and not saying anything. Practically groping each other with there eyes.

I had to break this.

"I'm Rosalie", I extended my hand at the beautiful boy. He looked at me with glassy eyes. Then he seemed to come back down.

"I'm Edward Masen me and my family just moved here", he said shaking my hand.

"Cool, this is Bella she's a junior.

**EPOV**

BELLA. What a beautiful mane foer an angel.

"Hi Bella", I extended my hand for the angels hand eager to feel her skin.

"Hi Edward", she whispered. My name on her lips sounded, like angels singing.

Her hand sent a billion sparks in to my heart and to my… nether regions.

"What class do you have next", Rosalie asked me.

"Um Latin in room 207"

"Me too", Bella whispered. Then I realized that I still had Bella's hand. I let go if it reluctantly.

Then the bell rang and Bella started to walk over to a building.

She turned back taking my breath away.

"You coming Edward."

**There I made it a bit longer. I really hoped you guys liked it. Remember to review. The faster you do the faster I write! Just to remind you again that this is an ALL HUMAN STORY! So bye for now. GO AND REVIEW!!!**

**Stephanie**


	4. Authors note

Authors note…yes I know I hate these too

Authors note…yes I know I hate these too. I really just would like to say how sorry I am. I will be updating soon. Big things happened in my life and got in the way of writing BUT I' am coming back. As fast as my hands can type. You will be getting a new chapter.


	5. Meeting

I lead the way. I was after all the townie. I skillfully dodged other passing students and I didn't look back to make sure Edward was close behind. I was trying my very hardest to think about what I would say to…Edward, about what he had seen last night. He couldn't know about Charlie. He would tell someone and despite how much Charlie had hurt me. He was my dad. The only family that I knew.

Suddenly I felt Edward's hand on the small on my back, and the feeling shocked me so hard I thought I'd start to hyperventilate. This probably was no big deal to him. He probably did this with all the other girls back at his old school. It was just a normal gesture. I scolded myself for letting him make my heart race the way he just had.

We arrived to our classroom and walked in I went to my assigned seat and tries not to look at Edward who was at the front of the classroom giving his slip to our teacher. There was only one spot available in the classroom. The one right next to me.

"Guess I'm lucky", he said referring that he got to sit next to me. I said nothing. We weren't going to be friends. I knew what would happen if we became friends. He would leave. Eventually.

He spoke again this time a question that made my heart pound in my chest.

"So your dad beats you." It wasn't a question.

" No"

"So it must have been some other girl that was in my bed bruised and bleeding then"

I looked up at him then and the intensity in his green eyes made my breath stop short. It looked like he really cared. Why would he, he didn't even know me.

"Look could you keep your voice down", I whispered looking around the room. I saw Lauren and Jessica staring. But it was only due to the perfect Adonis that was sitting besides me.

"Only if you tell me Bella", he said determined.

"Okay yeah and what's it to you", and I was surprised how harsh my voice came out. I regretted it but if it pushed him farther away it was all for the best.

"Well I mean…. I don't know I just care"

"You don't even know me"

"I want to" and his voice softened"

"Why?"

"I'm not so sure to tell you the truth" I laughed then. He was strange. Here is this perfect boy and he cares about me but he's not sure why. No one ever cared besides Rose.

"I do", he vowed.

"Do you two have something that you'd like to share with us Edward and Bella? Please shush so that I can continue on with my teachings", Mrs. Hilton said.

"Sorry", we both mumbled in unison. And we didn't speak the rest until we were both done with our notes and assignment.

EPOV

How the hell could I explain to her why I cared about her? She was right in a sense. I barley knew her. I didn't know enough about her to care the way that I did. But still there was something so… different about Bella, and the very core of by being begged to know just what that part was.

I couldn't help but stare at her as she did the notes that were assigned. She was so conscious of herself as if though her father was about to bust in through the door at any moment. It made my heart lurch when I saw the slight swelling on her head. It was just small enough that no one would notice, but sitting in such close perimeter I couldn't help but to notice.

Every breath she took seemed so shaky. And I longed to be the person that could make her feel calm. She leaned slightly closer to her desk and a lock of hair fell in front of her face and I longed to touch the skin of her cheek were it touched. The skin there turned a slight shade of pink, and I looked up to find Bella staring at me with an amused expression.

Damn she caught me. Well it kinda was my own fault. I should have been more…stealth.

I looked at her face now full on and her eyes spoke her own sad story.

BPOV

Good Lord. He was staring at me with his magnificent green eyes and I was trapped. His eyes held mine for what seemed like forever. Yet not long enough. He took in a jagged breath then closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing in and out. I looked away terrified. Oh God this couldn't be good. Nothing good would ever come out of this if I fell for him, which I already was. It would never lead to anything but more hurt. And as far as I was concerned I had been hurt enough.

Jeez! I barley know this guy and here I am already falling for him. No. I couldn't. I can't. Maybe he'd be different. I argued with myself. Yah rig-

"Bella, the bell rang two minutes ago."

"Oh", I got up and started walking with out saying anything to Edward.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes", but my voice shook and I was sure that he could tell that I was anything but.

"So what do you have next", he asked but I could tell he was trying his hardest to make his voice sound light.

"Literature"

"I have gym", I could tell he was disappointed.

"I'll see you later then"

"Yah maybe we can-

I didn't hear the rest because as soon as we hit Lit. Hall I took off. I knew that I was being mean but I didn't care I couldn't let this happen. I didn't want to be committed to Edward ever. If I did he would leave me. Just like my mom. And I sure as hell didn't need anyone beating me more.

"Bella?" It was Rosalie's voice. She was supposed to be in Government.

"What are you doing over here? You're gonna be late" I said teasingly.

"New boy got to you didn't he."

"Yah its okay though, he won't anymore"

"What? Why not?"

"You know why I can't let him get to me Rose", and I let myself slump against the wall.

"No I don't. Tell me." Great she was mad at me now.

"Rose I have to go to class"

"Fine. But I'm not but I'm not letting go of this. We'll talk later"

"okay", I said I was mad now and I turned to give her my back and I walked away to Mr. Parker's class.

I walked in and sat in my assigned seat and reached into my backpack and got out the class novel that had been assigned to us the day before. The room slowly started to fill in with my classmates. As I concentrated on the book I felt someone sit in the seat next to me.

"Hi", a cheery voice said in a high soprano pitch. I looked up to and saw a small girl she was thin and pale, but it made her skin glow. She had light brown eyes and I could almost see a slight mixture of green in them as well. She was smiling at me with a perfect tray of white teeth.

"Hi", I finally replied.

"My name is Alice Masan" I realized that this must be Edward's sister. They had to be. I had never seen two more perfect people. Both of them had the pale white skin and the features that any model would crave for.

"Your Edward's sister?"

"Yah, how'd you know", she asked smiling.

"Oh well I had him for Latin"

"Yah he's my brother", she smiled.

"I'm also your neighbor"

"Wow…small town", she murmured almost in disappointment.

I laughed. "Tell me about it… I've lived hear all my life".

"Bummer, so what is there to do for fun around here?"

"Actually….nothing. For fun you'd have to go to Port Angels."

"Hmmm maybe me and you could go this weekend. I really need to know what kind of stores I'm going to be working with here." She said a brilliant smile spreading across her pixie like face.

"Umm yah, I'd just have to ask my dad first." And honestly I was saddened. Alice seemed like a person that I would actually like to be with. And I knew that Charlie would never let me go.

But I had to remind myself that I really should be relieved. I didn't need to get close to any of the Masan's.

"Sure. Just let me know. You know where I live", she giggled.

"Yah".

EPOV

Alright gym hadn't been that bad. They didn't make me do anything which was actually a bummer. I had really just wanted to let out some of my frustration. The girls in this school were merciless. All period long I had to deal with them flinging themselves at me. Third period went by in a blur and it was time for lunch. Hopefully I had Bella for lunch. If I was lucky. What if she had a boyfriend? I hadn't asked. Shit. What if she did, what would I do then? Then I would find a way around it. I wasn't giving up on this angel anytime soon.


End file.
